1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acrylic elastomer copolymerized with a halogen-containing vinyl compound and a composition containing the same, and more particularly to an acrylic elastomer copolymerized with a halogen-containing vinyl compound capable of forming cross-linkable groups on the acrylic elastomer and a composition containing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Acrylic elastomers are widely used as vulcanization molding materials for various sealing materials, hoses, electric parts, etc. due to their distinguished heat resistance, oil resistance, etc. Acrylic elastomers for use in such applications are acrylic copolymer elastomers comprising alkyl acrylate or alkoxyalkyl acrylate as the main component, copolymerized with a small amount of a cross-linking site monomer.
In such acrylic copolymer elastomers, cross-linking reaction can be efficiently carried out with a vulcanization system selected according to the kind of the individual cross-linking site monomers. Cross-linkable groups derivable from cross-linking site monomers include, for example, an active halogen group, an epoxy group, a carboxyl group, a hydroxyl group, an amido group, a diene group, etc. The active halogen group can be introduced into the acrylic elastomer by copolymerization with such a cross-linking site monomer as 2-chloroethyl vinyl ether, vinyl chloroacetate, 2-chloroethyl acrylate, etc.
As a vulcanizing agent for these active halogen group-introduced acrylic elastomers, those of polyaminc series, alkali soap/sulfur (donor compound) series, etc. can be used, but vulcanization connot be effectively attained by an organic peroxide. Thus, there is a problem of restriction to the available vulcanization systems.